Bookmark
by Kausa
Summary: Non AU, One-shot, Drabble, very un fluffy. Dexion, kinda...Thats how it started out...But I dont know if it is anymore.


A/N: Short, one-shot drabble. Ehh...Read it.

* * *

"Its none of your concern, _Demyx_." His words were laced with a poisonous hate.  
He turned his back to the blond, and walked away.

The blond was still in shock, "But…Zexion…"  
"I don't care Demyx, cant you get that through your thick skull?" He said over his shoulder, and slammed the door.

Demyx fell to his knees, and looked at his hands, "But Zexion…" he told his palms, "I love you…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zexion stretched, he loved the feel of his pajfamas. Silky and smooth against his equally silky and smooth skin.  
He curled up on his bed with a good horror book.  
He loved the blood and guts, but also the underlying plot.  
He was a sucker for an awesome plot.

He tucked his knees to his chest, and clipped his bangs away from his face with a purple butterfly hair pin he stole from Larxene.  
He was soon lost in his book, unaware how that annoying blond ditz was feeling at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Demyx stood in his room. He stared at his floor, the blue carpet mocking him.  
He tried to bring his head up, his gaze resting on his bed.  
The comforter that laid over it was a light blue, adorned with bubbles of dark blue.  
The pillow was the blue of the bubbles.  
And underneath that pillow, only known to Demyx, was a tiny blue bookmark.  
It was long and had a tassel with a purple heart on it.

Zexion had given it to him, because one time they studied together and Demyx had to leave.  
He closed his book and lost his place.  
When he returned, he spent fifteen minutes looking for his page.  
The next day Zexion brought him the bookmark and told him, "You better use it. I don't want to see you trashing a book like that because you lost your page, ever again. Got it?"  
And Demyx replied, "Okay, but why does it have a heart on it?"  
Zexion sighed and told him serenely, "I've had it for a long time, don't mess it up okay?"  
And Zexion walked away before Demyx got out, "But that doesn't answer the question…"

Demyx walked over to his bed. The events of the day spinning in his poor head.  
The library. His chat with Zexion.  
The anger. The…Rejection.  
The heartbreak.

He laid down, and rested his head slowly on his pillow. Reaching underneath, he grabbed his bookmark, pulled it out, and watched it.  
He watched it as the tassel with the heart swayed back and forth.  
He watched it as he tugged at the heart, and the bookmark bent a little.  
He watched it as he took it in two hands, and braced himself to rip it.

But he stopped himself.  
He couldn't do this, not to Zexion.

So he stood. His legs still shaky.  
And he braced himself for what he was going to do with the bookmark instead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zexion's eyes were getting heavy. Soon his head fell onto his knees, and his book slipped out of his hands.  
He was dreaming of who knows what and drooling a bit on his leg.

Demyx stood in front of the door. It was grayish white, like the rest of the hallway, and the whole castle.  
In black, there was a "VI" engraved on it.  
Demyx' heart was pounding. Maybe he should turn back.

He looked at the note in his hand.  
He slid it under the door, and ran as fast as he could to the white-gray door that had "IX" engraved on it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later, Zexion woke up and stretched. He was sore from falling asleep in such an odd position.  
He yawns and scratched his tummy.

His feet hit the floor and his toes curled, feeling the soft lavender carpet.  
He stood up, and yawned again.

Suddenly, his eye was caught. There was something under his door.  
He got down on is knees, and kneeled in front of it.  
Paper?

He picked it up and examined it.  
It was a note, and there was something inside.  
He unfolded it, and out fell a bookmark, bent in half.

He picked it up, and straightened it out. It was the bookmark he gave to Demyx a few months ago.  
He looked at the tassel. It looked like someone untied it, took out the heart, and tied it back up.

Zexion then remember the note. He slowly placed the bookmark down, and read the note.

_Zexion,  
I don't know how to tell you this. I tried today, but you just…You wouldn't have it.  
I guess…Well I should just come out with it. _The next sentence was scribbled out so you couldn't read any of it. _Okay, never mind. I'm sure you wont want to hear it again. I'm so bad at letters…Sorry its so horribly put together and my hand writing sucks and that I just used the word sucks and I don't know when to use commas so I'm sorry for not using them…Well I want you to have your bookmark back. Sorry the string broke, I lost the heart. I'll replace it, okay? Well uh…See you tomorrow at breakfast…If I make it that long… _Another few sentences were scribbled out. _Well I hope you have a nice night.  
-Demyx._

_P.s. I guess I will tell you, since I wont ever see you again. Or maybe I will. I don't know yet.  
I love you._

Zexion looked at the horribly written note. Mentally pointing out every grammar mistake.  
He didn't notice the tears that were smearing the words, or that his hand was shaking.

He curled up on his floor and clutched the note and the bookmark to his chest.  
And cried himself to sleep.  
"D-Demyx…"

* * *

A/N: I dont know what to say. I know it sucked. I wrote it in like ten minutes.  
My proof reader hasnt seen it yet. So sorry....

By the way, this isnt in the story but I'm guessing Demyx was asking what was wrong with Zexion, which implies the first line. But who knows! XD I dont...

By the way, this story is only here because Kupo0989's story "My light" made me sad. Thats right, he made me sad. Throw rocks at him.


End file.
